Los sentimientos de un hanyou, asia dos mikos
by SATOSHI HIMURA KAMIYA
Summary: 3 capitulos en que se veran los sentimientos diferentes que siente inu asia dos mikos (kagome y kykyo)


Inu-Yasha.  
  
Los sentimientos de un hanyou, asia dos mikos.  
  
Por: Satoshi Himura Kamiya.  
  
Cap 1- recuerdos, de un amor que termino en desgrasia.  
  
"no lo puedo creer, la primera persona que ame mas que a mi madre, me traiciono..........no lo entiendo porque.........ella me había dicho que me daría la shikon no tama para que me convirtiera en humano y estuviéramos juntos por siempre, ella dijo que nos reuniríamos en el lugar de siempre, ¿pero que paso? Fui y me encuentro con que 3 flechas iban asía a mí, me hice a un lado para solo ver que mi atacante era ella, la mujer que más amaba me había traicionado, en el momento, sentía como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, no podía creerlo no entendía nada, solo la palabra porque aparecía por mi mente, ¿porque?, Desde que era pequeño fui rechazado por ser un hanyou, era temido por los humanos y aborrecido por los youkais solo por ser un híbrido, también recuerdo como mi madre lloraba, lo mas seguro era porque yo era un mitad demonio, también soy odiado por mi medio hermano sheshomaru que me odia solo por haber nacido y manchado la sangre de nuestra familia por ser mitad humano, LA CULPA ES DE MI PADRE NO MIA, por la ira, tristeza, sufrimiento y otros sentimientos mas, lo único que quería era convertirme en un youkai y ser el mas fuerte de todos, al paso de los tiempos escuche que en una aldea estaba la legendaria Shikon no tama, que tenia el poder de poder de aumentar el poder de los demonio, emprendí el camino asta llegar a una aldea, hay descubrí que una sacerdotisa era la que guardaba la shikon, ella, la sacerdotisa que destruyo mi corazón, barias veces intente hacerme con la perla, demo esta sacerdotisa tenia una gran intuición y siempre terminaba por inmovilizarme pero nunca me daba el tiro de gracia, y siempre me preguntaba el porque no lo asía, un día, la estaba vigilando para poder arrebatarle la shikon, demo ella supo que estaba hay, me dijo   
  
-estas ahí verdad, inu-yasha? Vamos, sal - eso me sorprendió y para variar fruncí el seño, salí de mi escondite y me hinque a unos cuantos metros de ella era la primera ves que estaba tan cerca y sin que me estuviera tirando flechas y al parecer ella también lo pensaba asi porque me de inmediato me dijo  
  
- es la primera ves que con versamos tan cerca- dijo.  
  
- y que?- respondí.  
  
- Inu-yasha, que piensas de mi, te parezco una humana- lo que acababa de desur me sorprendió mucho, no entendía a que se refería.  
  
- ¿Que? ¿Pero que dices?- le conteste.  
  
- Yo nunca muestro mis debilidades ante nadie, no puedo estar dudativa, porque sino, los demonios no dejarían de atacarme, tengo, tengo que parecer humana,- dijo ella no la comprendía, no entendía sus palabras pelo lo que dijo a continuación me sorprendió- inu-yasha, tu y yo nos parecemos, aunque tu seas un medio demonio, por eso no puedo matarte- no podía matarme porque nos parecíamos? ¿Pero en que, en que nos parecíamos?  
  
- ¿pero que narices dices? ¿es una queja? No es muy propio de ti savi.....-no pude continuar porque en su cara se veía una tristeza profunda y entonces por primera ves creí que había echo algo malo y comencé a preocuparme.  
  
- Es verdad, no es muy propio de mi- me contesto.  
  
Después de ese día ya no pude dejar de pensar en ella, y un tiempo después como dije ella dijo que me daría la shikon para convertirme en humano, pero, esa maldita me traiciono, ¡¡¡NO BOLVERE A CONFIAR EN NINGUN HUMANO NUNCA MAS!!!! Ya estoy llegando a la aldea, je y los estúpidos humanos ya empezaron correr, son traicioneros y asen mas daño que cualquiera, pero a la hora de morir solo piden clemencia, pero cuando la cosa es al revés no tienen piedad, quiero dejar esta parte humana de mi ser lo antes posible, quiero convertirme en youkai y dejar de ser un hanyou.  
  
- ¡¡¡CORRAN ES INU-YASHA!!!-grito un aldeano, que débiles son estos humanos je, intentan detenerme con inútiles cuerdas, que ilusos son, no ven que nada podrá detenerme, bien hay esta el templo, pego un salto, bien todo bien asta hora, je ese techo no resistió nada ya estoy adentro, FEH, maldito olor , pero lo soportare, ¡¡¡hay esta, la presida shikon no tama, jejejje.  
  
Enseguida inu-yasha toma rápidamente la shikon y sale del lugar.  
  
- JEJJEJ por fin es mía, la shikon no tama, con esto me convertiré en un poderoso youkai ¡¡¡JAJAJJAJAJAJAJ!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Inu-yasha!!!- grito una mujer que resulto ser kykyo que estaba apuntando asía inu-yasha con su arco y flecha, la miko suelta la flecha y esta se dirige justo asía inu-yasha que justo pasaba por el árbol sagrado.  
  
- Uh?......- dijo el hanyou.  
  
Paaaaaaaaaaaaafffffffff (onomatopeya de la flecha incrustándose en el pecho de inu-yasha atravesándolo asiendo que tambien se inscruste en el arbol)  
  
-uuuu???.......-inu-yasha extendía su mano a la ves que soltaba la shikon que caía en el suelo, hay el hanyou sentía que su cuerpo se adormecía y subio la cabeza para ver a kykyo- ky...ky....kykyo, como te atreviste, desgraciada- inu-yasha sierra sus ojos, quedando sellado en el árbol sagrado.  
  
Fin del capitulo 1.  
  
Bueno este es mi primer fic de inu-yasha, como bieron es algo totalmente diferente a lo que acostumbro a escribir ya que esta ves estoi escribiendo los sentimientos profundos de un personaje que es el hanyou hijo de el comandante inu-tasho, en el proximo cap se veran los sentimienos que inu siente asia kagome un poco despues de ser liverado de el sello.  
  
Nos vemos en el proximo fic.  
  
p.d: dejen review^^ 


End file.
